gold_infinityfandomcom-20200213-history
A to Z
A''' Famous beings The Atom - Super duper Armon-ra - elder god of existence Acer - elder god of life Amathist - god of time Athena - god of peace Airowind - god of wind/Air Ankeoss - Assassin of the gods Aqua - demi-god of the sea Acqeros - Protector of light Apex - father of the legendary birds Armageddon - unknown alien Alexander - Human hero Weapons / items / bests Astro gem / Astro light Angle wings Places Asgraz prison '''B Famous beings Ben Carson - Warrior that hated the gods (timeline 1/3) blake Trote - defeated Kamaratzy (timeline 2) Weapons /items / bests Bio energy Brobots C''' Famous beings The Core - King Of the god's evil brother Cygorg - a man in a powerful suit (timeline 2) Carnavoros - immortal from curse (timeline 1 / Asgraz prison) Cat Pingu - powerful cat best Cyider - Mythical warrior clawmax - god of money / greed Carroy - god of light Captan X - warrior that killed Gen X heros (timeline 2) Weapons / items / bests Cryoconetics Cyber Knights Cyber blades Other Cyber Religion - Religion '''D Famous beings Dragov - roller of the Dragonovs Drobe - an ex-military assassin Donglyo - the forgotten one Dog Zery - a powerful while wolf that controls the wind Drangnoss - a powerful dragon of darkness The dark knight - a power human that has overpowered darkness (timeline 2/3) Weapons / items / bests delmunchie - (A type of Dark demon) Dolphaino's Places Dark Dimension Other the Days - Group E''' Famous beings Eco - Mythical scream that can kill (timeline 2) Elemental skeltor - powerful skeleton that can control elements (timeline 1/2) elgin - god of fear evins and sirins - god of misfortune / fortune Ego - Rocores first hand man (Hero timeline) Evie - mythical being of love Weapons / items / bests elder dragons Places Elder dimension ER constitution prison Other Evolution - group The ERC - group '''F Famous beings Friday - 5th son of the god of time Fonoss - god of communication Weapons / items / bests Fusion energy Fairy Wings Frogyluck's G''' Famous beings GOD - god... Gold infinity - powerful god like best G.magunat - god of sickness The gobland - the plant lover Glaced ice - 1 of 3 Great titans Weapons / items / bests Gold units The G.F.R Other Gen X - group of heros Gold infinity - Group '''H Famous beings Haz the witch - a powerful light witch (timeline 2) HeavyDew - 1st legendary bird hungo - god of food herobriss - Rocore's first guard I''' Famous beings I - We are all the same (timeline 3) Weapons / items / bests infinite bracelet Infinity units '''J Famous beings Josiph fakter - "Hey guys!! Click this link once its ready" Jack wolf - "power is not anger, power is controlling it" (timeline 2) Jaydeson - king of skeltors (Timeline 1/2) Joy - not week just young (Timeline 3) Jaguar - darkness rises (Legends) Johnalicious - power is coming when i start it up (timeline 2) The Jekyll's - Death and Fear Other Jekyll's - religion K''' Famous beings Kater - The cat suit! Keoss - Evil dragon of death (Timeline 3) Kahi - god of fire / war Karo-cemoras - Elder god of destruction Kirahi - god of destruction / disaster Kne Kne - god of the moon King skeltor - before Jaydeson (Timeline 1) Keth - Evolution solider (Timeline 3) Kamaratzy - The living nightmare (Timeline 1-2) Ki - Revenge is coming (timeline 1/3) Weapons / items / bests King Coba '''L Famous beings Logic - A powerful being Lyran - god of life / forest The Lee - Strong and powerful (timeline 2) Lunar Dragon - Powerful dragon of Lunar Lucifer - Rocores assassin (Timeline 2/3/4) Lukekia - Lucifer's Youngest Lorex O Moreis - The magic bird god Weapons / items / bests lquid Cryoconetic lancer postion Lol bot - Robot Other Lunar - religon M''' Famous beings MyGuy - under the sea Mob boss - a powerful mob boss (legends) Magica - god of magic / illusion Myhora - god of Wizdom Monday - 1st son of the god of time Moten - 2nd legendry bird The Mysterious One - Dark, light, not difference Morto Doloro - The smart one The Mask - ^$*@)*$*)@&$@ Merida Weapons / items / bests magton - robot Places Millennium tower Millennium base Other Millennium - Army The mask's - Army '''N Famous beings Noless - 2nd Guard of Rocore Natzymy - King of the Gods Nayden - Queen of the Gods Noy Noy - God of the sun Nic-o-bear - The bear of all bears Nic-o-dragon - the dragon of all dragons Weapons / items / bests Nicro's O''' Famous beings Orion - God born Oshana - god of the sea Weapons / items / bests Omega gems - power, mystic space and more Omega Energy Other Omega barrier '''P Famous beings Pierom - Elder god of dimensions Pienut - God of emotions Piff - legendry Dragon Poseidon - Guardian of the sea Pureifica - Powerful mechanical being Peter yolk - successful Assassin Weapons / items / bests Pyro Duck Pureific energy Q''' Famous beings Quiver - Power and death '''R Famous beings Ric Trove - Pureifica Ranicte - god of speed Rocore - god of death Razer leaf - 3rd legendry bird Robotika - Robot of death Raven - Warrior of Flaming Rage Rex - Millennium Commander Weapons / items / bests Rex Soldiers S''' Famous beings Siokarenat - god of the Sky Siroerantic - god of hunting Setra - highly trained Assassin Satrday - 6th Child of the god of time Sunday - 7th Child of the god of time Solar Dragon - dragon of Solar Staracker - his brother Strach ve tme - The Scared one Sentro - Leader of the Gen X (timeline 2) Weapons / items / bests Skeltors Srthant's Snaga's silver night's Shellomite's Other sprit link's Solar - religon '''T Famous beings Tamaromore - god of earth Thonnos - god of thunder The Turton bear - The might roar Trogan - 1 of 3 great Titans Tusday - 2nd Child of the god of time Trilord - titan of death Tortase - warrior of years Twlight Dragon - main god for solar and Lunar religons Tipo Gordo - A gamers nightmare Weapons / items / bests Turtle's of power Tree of horror Turkey guy U''' Famous beings Unifight - best fighter ever Utrpeni Smrt - the old one '''V Famous beings Veronica... Venace - god of Intelligence / mind Volume - a dark best Vlooph - A warrior of god W''' Famous beings Witcher of The Throne - powerful Witch Weapons / items / bests White Witch's '''X Famous beings Xeel - Ex-Cyber Knight Y''' Famous beings Yandooraz - 1 of 3 great titans Other Yeetoras - Language of the gods '''Z Famous beings Ziron - Elder god of energy Zemoid - Robot of Darkness Zoe the tormenter - Half human, Half tormenter ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ More will be added Other Durp Universe A-Z Timelines Discord: https://discord.gg/DmQcWne